Death Priest
by Geminia Riddle
Summary: Kasane Nozumi is the 10-year-old girl with two quite disturbing Alices- Dark Magic Control and the Death Scribe. Not only that, she has hearing problems and gets headaches whenever things are too loud for her liking. Finally able to go to the Special Ability through a deal with Persona, all is going well with Natsume and Ruka... Until Sakura Mikan comes into the scene...


Chapter One

Sakura Mikan's Arrival

Nozumi's long purple-shaded black hair blew as she slipped through the branches to the window Natsume asked them to meet at. Her glowing blue eyes scanned the area for teachers.

"Jump, Ruka."

The blonde boy crashed to the floor through the window, while Nozumi opted for the safer option- get onto the windowsill first, and then get in.

Nozumi almost fell at the scene.

Natsume was straddling a brunette girl with brown eyes on the couch, one hand holding a pigtail.

"You're late, Ruka, Nozumi."

The brunette looked over to the two. "Hey! Save me! This person-"

Nozumi put two fingers to her forehead. "Another loud one. I have had enough headaches today, Natsume."

The ebony-haired boy raised and eyebrow. "Never knew you were so sensitive."

Nozumi's indigo eyes darted to the brunette's. Ruka voiced her question for her. "Who's she?"

"What is her Alice?"

Natsume's frown deepened. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe you should scare her with your Alice."

Nozumi leaned against the windowsill, "And we know from a long time ago that does not work." The girl spoke emotionlessly, her hair dancing in her eyes.

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Well, we both know that she'll get scared by yours."

Nozumi raised one foot, shadows sticking to it.

The girl scooped it up in her pale hand and walked over to the brunette.

The shadow morphed into a snake.

The brunette shrieked, but Natsume quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

The snake went towards her neck, wrapping around it twice, before Nozumi snapped her fingers and the snake melted away.

"What do you suggest we do now?"

Natsume shrugged. "Make her cry, I guess."

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Narumi and Misaki burst in, but Natsume was already at the window… And waving the girl's underwear like a flag. The last things he says are "Polka Dots," and he leaps out the window, then Ruka, and Nozumi gave the brunette a final glare before leaving herself.

* * *

The next morning, as Nozumi sat, Sakura Mikan was quickly introduced to the class.

Everyone glared at her, unwelcoming.

As Mikan took a seat next to Natsume (Nozumi sat behind him), she quickly recognized him "You! You MOLESTER! YOU PERVERT!"

The brunette shrieked.

Nozumi stared.

Natsume replied with a perfectly straight face. "What are you blabbering about?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "A pervert or molester is a person with a sleazy ulterior motive," he began, "As if I'd have a 'sleazy, ulterior motive' for you."

Mikan started sweating, and Nozumi knew that she was lacking a good argument. "H-how could you do that to a girl!? YOU'RE A WOMAN'S ENEMY! A BARBARIAN!"

She turned to Nozumi too. "AND YOU TOO! HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND BY WHILE HE WAS DOING THAT TO ME!"

Nozumi's electrifying gaze turned to Mikan, and the girl turned back to Natsume and Ruka.

"APOLOGIZE, YOU MORON!"

Nozumi gave Mochiage a look.

The boy levitated the brunette by her collar in the air, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

Nozumi got up from her desk and stood beneath Mikan.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty, new girl?" Mochiage asked (more like yelled).

Nozumi held up a hand to the bald boy. "I would watch what you say around Natsume if I were you," Nozumi commented mildly but coldly.

"P-Please, everyone, stop it!" Yuu yelled desperately.

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, I don't see the need to stop," Shouda Sumire strode up to the front, glaring. "I thought I'd be listening quietly, thinking she was one of us, until she started badmouthing Natsume and Ruka."

"Shouda!" Yuu stared, terrified, at the permed girl.

Nozumi returned to her desk, slapping Natsume's hand away as he attempted to play with her skirt, and took her place at her usual seat.

Natsume returned to his normal state, and glared. "This is almost too kind." He turned to Mochiage. "Put her down."

Sumire immediately began nodding rapidly, before blushing and turning, saying, "Natsume's generosity only adds to his charm!"

Nozumi rolled her eyes and flicked Natsume's head. "Put her through the Northern Woods."

Natsume 'hned' in return before pulling a very long strand of her hair so his mouth was right next to her ear. "By the way… The pattern you like wearing is black bats?"

Nozumi sighed, used to the ebondy-haired boy's usual antics. She pulled back and watched the scene unfold.

Mikan had been let down, and Natsume had just asked her for her Alice.

The brunette blinked, before sticking her tongue out. "Why should I tell you?"

And she was pulled up again.

Koko blinked and started talking. "Come to think of it, I wonder what my Alice is. Am I really an Alice? The teacher told me I had one, but I haven't been showing signs of having one."

Sumire burst out. "Unbelieveable!" Clamor was getting louder, and Nozumi wasn't getting any happier.

"She doesn't know what her Alice is, and she's still here!?"

Sumire glared. "Maybe she tricked the teacher into thinking she had an Alice!"

Mikan started sweating. "I didn't! Mr. Narumi said that I had one!"

The green-haired girl put a hand on her hip. "Then prove it!"

As Mikan did not respond, Sumire added, "Hurry up!"

"You're so hung up about being an Alice! Is it really that-"

Sumire interrupted. "Yes, it is. We Alices are special elites recognized and protected by the government. We Alices have used our powers in special fields, and many have made enormous accomplishments in many fields such as arts, politics and education; it would't exaggerate to say that the country's specialists are all Alices. And since you don't seem to know anything," Sumire paused to smirk, "I'll explain it to you. People that aren't Alices are only parasites that gather around them to gain their benefits, or become like worker ants, and serve Alices. They're just there to make us look good."

Sumire hesitated, and kept going, "We are the chosen people. We are different from those ordinary and easily replaceable people."

Nozumi narrowed her eyes. "Shouda." The girl turned to look at her. "I beg to differ."

That statement left no room for arguments.

"No way!" Mikan burst out angrily.

Then…

"Hotaru! Hey, Hotaru!"

Sumire shook her head at the brunette. "If you can't show us any proof, then you've practically admitted that you're not an Alice. Hurry up and get out of this Academy!"

Mikan shook. "No."

And then she faced the class. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'M AN ALICE!"

Nozumi sighed.

"Mr. Narumi said so! I trust what the teacher says. He couldn't have made a mistake."

"On what grounds are you-"

"But I don't think Alices are better than others! If there's a anything you people have more than others…"

Mikan glared (rather stupidly), "IT'S YOUR ROTTEN PERSONALITIES! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT USELESS BRAIN REPLACED, HUH?"

As Mikan began to cry from the comical battle, Nozumi nodded to Hotaru.

The girl slammed her horse hoof into the fat boy's face.

"Excuse me," she spoke, "But I'm the only one allowed to make her cry. So don't lay your hands on her."

Hotaru seemed to care for Mikan for about a second before- "Geez… There goes my best student award. All of my hard work has gone to waste… The privileges of 'a month's worth of foot at Central Town… And a 'one week visit to your hometown…"

Hotaru glanced at Mikan. "Well, I never imagined that you would come here yourself. You have to tell my parents that now I can't go home. You've saved me the trouble of visiting you, so I'll forgive you this time."

Natsume spoke up (finally). "Yo, Polka Dots. I heard that-"

"You are unable to enroll in this academy if you are unable to get along with everyone in this class within one week." Nozumi finished for Natsume.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you won't be enrolling at this rate."

Mikan's depression mode…

"Although I could give you a chance. That is, if you really are an Alice."

Sumire was shocked, yelling "Natsume!?"

Her head raised again.

"You see those Northern Woods over there? If you can get through those woods to the high school division, and leave a footprint there, then I'll accept you as an Alice, and let you stay here."

Everyone burst out at once. "The Northern Woods!?"

"That's impossible!"

"It's off limits!"

And Sumire glowed bright pink at the thought of Natsume supporting her.

"Wait." Natsume said. "I didn't say that she had to accept. If she doesn't want to, she can just leave."

The boy looked at Mikan. "Will you do it?"

"Yes!"

Nozumi sighed inwardly. Stupid girl.

"Then we have a deal. Since you're new here, I'll let you have a friend who can guide you."

Nozumi stood up, and for dramatic effect, said, "Let the game begin."

* * *

Nozumi held a hand to her forehead.

"Ruka-poo, they're selling quite nicely," hotaru commented mildly, handing out the pictures of Ruka and Piyo to different forest animals.

Mikan suddenly started laughing very hard, her face turning a bit red.

The noise pounded in her head, making the small fir suddenly feel dizzy. Ruka quickly grabbed a hold of her arm to steady her.

Mikan finally stopped laughing and spoke. "You've shown your true self!" She giggled happily, "I knew you were only pretending to be cool and indifferent. But now that I know what you're like, you seem so simple and foolish and don't look like a bad guy at all!"

Ruka blushed angrily, a darker shade of red.

Then, she made up a silly song, while Nozumi thought about their words to Natsume.

_When you are suffering, Natsume… Then I shall not laugh either._

Mikan cocked her he'd to the side. "Why are you guys pretending to be like that?" Mikan thought a while, "Maybe, you're just going along with Natsume?"

Nozumi's head snapped up. The nerve of that girl…

"Come to think of it, he was bossing around everyone in the class. That sounds like you're his servant rather than friend."

Nozumi pushed her self away from Ruka and in a quick black flash, had struck Mikan in the face.

Ruka spoke for her, "You don't know anything, so shut your big mouth!"

Mikan fell back, holding her cheek and inching away from the dark aura that came from around Nozumi while they listened to Ruka yell.

"Don't insult Natsume. There's no way you'll understand how Natsume feels…"

Nozumi finished the sentence quietly, "About his Alice that he didn't even want…"

Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu looked surprised and completely lost, Mikan the most. Nozumi felt dizzy again, and stepped back to Ruka.

The brunette suddenly pounced on them both and started shaking them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-"

Nozumi, getting dizzy, looked over at Hotaru, who chose this moment to stop the stupid apology that Mikan did not even mean.

"Hey, Mikan…" The inventor asked, opening a banana, "Haven't you found out anything about what kind of Alice you have?"

Mikan stopped and looked very stumped.

"If you don't have even the tiniest clue what your Alice is," She took a bite, "The people in our class aren't going to be satisfied, even if you win."

The brunette started sweating, thinking hard.

Hotaru continued speaking. "Well… You still have time. If you have any idea…"

As Yuu suggested that they continue to walk, there was a rustle in the bushes.

Ruka and Nozumi turned, Nozumi hanging onto the trees.

"Natsume…" Nozumi whispered.

"Why are you here?" Ruka asked.

Natsume stepped up to shield his two friends.

"Ruka, Nozumi. We're leaving. This girl has failed." He glared at Mikan. "Hurry up and get out of this school."

An angry vein popped onto Mikan's head. "Hey-!"

Natsume grabbed the top of the brown fringe and slammed it against a tree. "You ignored my rules." Natsume growled. Mikan stared at him with terrified eyes. "And to top it all off, you used Ruka and Nozumi."

Nozumi had been hit by Piyo and Mikan had been too loud, hence the headache.

"You better know what you're asking for."

Ruka spoke first. "Natsume, stop. We're fine!"

Nozumi nodded.

Ruka continued speaking. "Natsume, you said that the point of this game to determine the girl's Alice!"

Natsume looked at his two friends. "Ruka, Nozumi… I have no mercy for my enemies and those who disobey me. She's the one who ended the game early by cheating."

Nozumi suddenly felt a wave of darkness pass over her.

The girl stumbled and sat down, Ruka bending down.

Nozumi listened to Natsume and Ruka call out her name one last time before collapsing.

* * *

Nozumi awoke in the hospital bed with Natsume beside her.

The girl sat up, only to feel a slight sore on her neck.

Nozumi felt around until she was able to detect a small hole in her skin- most likely where Hotaru had put her tranquilizer. That girl…

She soon felt another, stranger presence at the door.

Narumi walked into the room with another unfamiliar tall and willowy green-haired and eyed girl, who was definitely new due to her lack of uniform. Like Nozumi, she appeared to prefer not to speak.

"Ah, Nozumi-chan is awake already? Well, I was just taking our new student to see you- say hello, Izumi-chan!"

Said girl stuttered and with a forced voice spoke, "H-H-Hello, M-ms…"

Nozumi blinked. Narumi supplied the information. "Kasane."

Izumi forced an awkward bow. "H-hello, Kasane-san!" She announced rather loudly.

Nozumi took a good look at her clothing. Her figure was obscured by a dark gray robe, and inside it had a light blue puffy shirt with a long gray skirt.

Rather strange thing to wear.

Narumi smiled. "Nozumi-chan, you will be Izumi-chan's partner, and- speaking of partners, where's Mikan-chan?"

Nozumi shook her head, but stopped because it made her head ache.

Smiling once again, Narumi took Nozumi by the arm and led her out of the hospital, where he let go and let her walk in the class with Izumi instead.

"I'm off to look for Mikan-chan~"

Nozumi and Izumi walked into the classroom.

The two took their seats next to each other, the silence comfortable because Nozumi refused to speak.

Soon, Narumi walked back into the room happily with Mikan in tow.

Izumi tapped Nozumi's shoulder. "U-um… Wh-what is her A-Alice…?"

Narumi announced it out loud, so Nozumi did not have to speak.

"Hello, everyone! This is Sakura Mikan, who has returned, much to the surprise of many of you."

Mikan giggled happily, waving to everyone.

Everyone crowded around the brunette.

"You're back! We were worried about you."

"Hey, you beat Bear? Awesome!"

Sumire glared. "I can't believe that they're all over her." She tried to put the fault off of herself next. "Besides, who was it that started saying that she was a fake Alice in the first place?"

Kokoroyomi poked his head over. "That was you."

Narumi clapped his hands. "Okay, everyone, please quiet down!"

Mikan smiled at her teached. "Narumi-sensei is the homeroom teacher for Class B?"

Narumi nodded. "You didn't know?" he turned to the rest of the class. "Now then… it looks like Natsume isn't here yet. No wonder there isn't the usual ruckus."

The door clicked open, and Natsume Hyuuga stepped in, gashes and burn marks on his arms and legs- and hi cat mask on."

Nozumi was terrified on the inside, but kept her usual expressionless mask on and left her desk, much to Izumi's confusion.

"Natsume!" Ruka jumped up and rushed to the boy's side.

Mikan looked shocked and clueless.

Nozumi was deathly worried, and gently pressed her hands together over his in reassurance before helping him over to his desk.

"So… You were caught by him after all?" Narumi wondered out loud.

Natsume hissed. "Shut up." And then he winced as electricity shocked his head.

Sumire suddenly burst out from the silence. "Hey, Natsume! Listen to this! Everyone's disobeying your orders and have completely made her feel welcome, and-"

There was a huge thud as the boy kicked Sumire's desk loudly.

There were whispers.

"This is bad… Natsume has his punishment mask on. He's always in a terrible mood when he has to wear it."

"I heard that when you wear it, it gives you endless waves of electric shocks to your brain, giving you the mother of all headaches."

"Terrifying!"

"…Natsume…" Nozumi said softly.

"Don't worry, Ruka, Nozumi."

As soon as they sat down, Narumi put on his happy mask again.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here, I have something to tell you.. Well, it's about our new student, Mikan."

The brunette whipped her head around in surprise. The atmosphere changed so quickly!

"As she is new to this school, she doesn't know left from right." Narumi's smile became wider. "Therefore, I would like to choose a partner who will guide her through her everyday life here."

Mikan looked at Hotaru, but the girl just raised a sign that said: "I WON'T ACCEPT SUCH A CUMBERSOME JOB."

"I'm sure that nobody is going to volunteer, since this is a tremendously cumbersome job. Right, I've decided."

Narumi looked at Natsume. "Sorry, Natsume-kun, but you're going to have to let Nozumi on her own now. Mikan, your new partner will be Natsume Hyuuga."

Shock and silence.

Mikan almost screamed. "WHAT!?"

Then the teacher left.

Angry words followed his leaving. "Why does Mr. Narumi have to?"

"I mean, you don't normally make some of his status do that, right?"

"Hey! Give me a break! What do you mean by this!?"

Natsume was neutral about the whole thing. Nozumi placed her hand softly on his head and pulled a few strands before lifting it away.

Nozumi zoned out when Mikan started screaming, but it still gave her a good, hard thump in the head.

Soon, the conversation turned to star class.

Nozumi heard Yuu explain the system.

"A star class is the evaluation system that the academy uses to judge our Alice levels and attitudes. There are 4 levels, which are indicated by the number of gold stars. Starting from top down, 'Triple' with 3 stars, followed by 'Double,' and Single. Nothing is mainly reserved for very small children. Furthermore, there is a superior level called 'special.' Its reserved from the genius of geniuses, and is extremely rare. They are admired by all Alices. In addition, the kind of treatment you receive at this school is also determined by your star rank. Most people is elementary receive one or two stars-"

Sumire interrupted. "I'm a double-"

And Mikan shouted. Nozumi held her head as she yelled, "Oh, YUU! ISN'T THAT A TRIPLE THEN!?"

Yuu blushed.

"There are only three people in triple. Our class rep is serious and responsible, and can make sophisticated uses of his illusions."

"Imai is also a triple. She's smart, mature and assertive. On top of that, she has such a unique Alice."

Mikan stared a while before giggling and hitting Hotaru on the back hard.

"Then…" Mikan turned. "What is Natsume and the girl with the long hair at the back?"

Sumire glared at her before answering brattily, "Of course they're the only 'Specials' in the elementary division. I've told you Natsume is a genius Alice. His worth is incomparable to yours. When his Alice is taken into account, a little wrongdoing is nothing!" Sumire turned to Nozumi. "Kasane-san, you ask? Because she is extremely mature and a genius, has the best grades, and has two very special Alices."

Nozumi flinched when she heard 'special Alices.'

"I don't care what method you used to control Mr. Narumi, but we won't ever accept you."

Sumire smirked. "But I suppose I look forward to seeing your determined star rank."

Nozumi knew that nothing ever came well out of Sumire's smirks.


End file.
